Ylisse, the Shepherds and the Flame-Faced Demon
by Edwardleo40004
Summary: The entire time Viper had been stuck on Typhon, he had wanted out. Given he'd been working for a man with less morals than the wildlife trying to chew his leg off, it was an understandable notion. Especially when compared to how his admittedly vague wish was granted; being whisked away to a rock on the brink of destruction. "North, I've a feeling we're not on the Frontier anymore."


Traditional Disclaimer: I do not own either Titanfall 2 or Fire Emblem Awakening. Those belong to Respawn Entertainment and Intelligent Systems respectively.

Owing to my editor's reminder that Google exists, the long-awaited Glossary has been brutally murdered, and as such will not be making a triumphant return.

"Hello" is normal speech.

_"Hello"_ is Thoughts or Silent radio conversation.

* * *

**Prologue**

A crimson Northstar hovered far above a stretch of mountains, a silhouette against the cloudless noon sky. The orange clad pilot within scanned the landscape through the scope of a plasma railgun, seeing a graveyard of burning ships and droves of Militia grunts.

_"Radar is clear. No signs of further movement. Good targeting Pilot."_

The familiar mechanized voice passed through his helmet's radio, its owner reporting the alterations made to the terrain beneath them. _"The engines of every aircraft have been confirmed hit. Total combustion imminent. Number of survivors are likely minimal."_

The pilot considered his options. Sweep for stragglers or immediately return to the Draconis. Yet before he could decide, a crackling of his titan's radio interjected.

"Viper One, this is Voodoo One requesting assistance, how copy?"

Viper took another glance at the corpse-ridden ground before responding. "Solid copy. Sitrep."

"The IMS Malta has been captured. We're spotting a squad of hostile pilots on the bridge and a dropship with a Vanguard-class titan making its way to the deck."

He raised his brows at the unsettled report, reminded by the enemy's rapid progress of an eerily similar occurrence. Only the day before, a single titan had carved through a hundred kilometers of IMC territory, dropping each of the Apex Predators in its path one at a time.

While he cared little for his fellow mercenaries who fell one by one, that they did fall drew his attention.

_"Now,"_ He thought. _"that's what we call talent… or luck."_

"They captured the escorts in barely an hour?" Hearing an affirmative, Viper glanced over his titan's HUD and pondered the grimly red text denoting its condition.

_"Recommend immediate return to the Draconis."_ Northstar summarized the details of the warnings before him. _"Minor damage on the hull. Fuel and ammunition beginning to run low. Warp drive compromised. In my current state, extended combat against a proficient pilot will potentially result in death."_

Indeed, he wasn't too fond of that. A mercenary lived for the comforts of fortune, not a home six feet under.

Ideally he would fly back to refuel and rearm. If it was urgent he'd at least re-enter combat within a new chassis. Instead, an enemy pilot was a small change of course and a throw away from boarding the ship he was tasked to protect. Too short a time to even consider reaching one of the Draconis' hangars.

_"Either take a rigged fight or lose altogether."_

Viper turned his titan towards the IMS Malta in the distance, taking comfort in the familiar force pushing him into his seat.

_"North, keep the drive powered. We might need it."_

_"Understood."_

Having made his decision, he voiced it over the radio. "Voodoo One, we're stalling the pilot. Prep a new chassis and tell me when it's done."

"Copy that Viper. Good luck." Voodoo's relief was palpable. Despite recent… disappointments, it seemed the Apex Predators were still revered as the most ruthless force on the Frontier. He switched off the radio before addressing his titan.

_"What do we have on this pilot?"_

Videos and images popped onto the HUD, anything relevant to the man in question. A surprisingly sparse amount that prompted a single comment. _"That titan… wasn't it destroyed yesterday?"_

_"Not quite, only made inoperable before likely being repaired on-site by its pilot. Based on the changes in height and attire, the Militia found a replacement."_

And if he was deemed worthy of an SRS Vanguard-class titan, he was among their best. Northstar continued her analysis. _"Combat records indicate a rapid rise in proficiency, likely due to innate talent and his titan's experience and guidance. Despite numerous engagements however, he has only been present in one involving allied pilots."_

_"And is possibly inexperienced in working with a team."_ Viper completed, grateful for every little advantage he could get.

He dismissed the profile to see they were cruising beneath the IMS Malta. He briefly pondered a flying tackle as an ambush, concluding it would burn through too much fuel to risk attempting. Once they passed the nose of the ship Northstar ascended, coming to a stop between the Draconis and the Militia pilot.

_"Target sighted: Enemy titan fitted with standard Expedition loadout. Recommend evasive maneuvers."_

Despite his expectations, seeing them ready and waiting still invoked a tinge of disappointment. Going by the broken window behind them they'd taken a shortcut, hence his being too late to simply blow them off the chrome deck with a salvo of rockets. Though with the ship being under Militia control, the duo's instincts and an unseen dropship likely lying in wait as a safety net, a victory as simple as throwing them off was a pipe dream.

_"At least the turrets aren't operational."_ Wryly remarking, Viper thanked the IMC security for their rare show of competence, not that they were capable of acknowledging his praise anymore.

The weapons currently lied inactive in their sockets, next to protrusions high enough to provide cover for even the largest of titans. Refocusing his attention he pressed a button, turning on the speakers.

"Voodoo One, Viper's on station. Your journey ends here Pilot." Carried downwind to the Vanguard, his voice was heard loud and clear. Viper gestured to their surroundings, railgun hanging by his side. "The skies belong to me."

His outstretched palm clenched shut, grinding steel together. "Nowhere to run."

Fingers unfurled and rushed to his front, snapping shut once more. "Nowhere to hide."

Silhouetted against the sun, he was an image of calm arrogance. A bluff.

The railgun shifted upwards and fired, releasing a crack like thunder and a shot that flew just as quick.

The enemy titan's hand came up in response, bringing forth a burst of light. The vortex shield deftly caught the round before the Vanguard returned fire with its chaingun.

To nothing.

The Vanguard's aim shifted upwards, ocular lens filtering the intense light of the sun that hid Viper's titan, allowing him to partially weave around the slew of bullets and leave the rest pinging harmlessly off Northstar's hull.

_"Shields low, recommend finding cover."_

_"Soon."_

Hovering far off the floor he released the shot he'd been charging, only for the Vanguard to evade it with a swift dash behind one of the nearby protruding sections of the ship. Relentless, he rained missiles over it, blotting the Vanguard's display with shrapnel and clouds of smoke before it escaped to another identical piece of cover.

Quashing his annoyance with another pull of the trigger, he shifted away from the deck to circle the enemy's position, magnetic coils humming with unreleased power. Seconds later, the enemy titan sprinted towards the center of the deck, an upraised vortex shield protecting its body.

But not its feet. Honed reflexes scored him a direct hit, the round pierced the Vanguard's shields and dented the armor around its ankle. Immediately cutting off the jets, he landed behind the same protrusion his enemy abandoned and listened to Northstar rattle off advice.

_"Shields recharging. Enemy reactions too quick for conventional tactics. Recommend avoiding ground traversal and utilize deception."_

Unbidden, a smirk came over his face as his heart raced. Bringing the railgun up over his head he blindly fired, drowning out the dull thud of a tether trap being deployed. Running towards the bridge, he shot again through the window to scatter the soldiers inside even as their titan moved towards Northstar for a melee.

The trap detected an unidentified entity and fired its magnetic clamp, bringing the Vanguard to the floor with a resounding crash. Wasting no time Viper swiftly turned, bringing his slab of a weapon down upon its back.

That single blow shattered its shields as he began charging one last shot right on the hull above the cockpit. He was about to finish what his colleagues started.

However, far faster than he expected, the Vanguard rose and bashed him back onto the bridge, flinging the mercenaries inside off their feet. A salvo of rockets broke Northstar's shields as the Vanguard brought its chaingun to bear, the armament beginning to chew through the hatch.

Viper's HUD filled with sparks, so he fired in the enemy's general direction. The round shoved the Vanguard's shoulder back, skewing its aim far off target.

Thrusters flared as Viper tackled the briefly stunned enemy to the ground before raising his railgun to crush it. Yet instead of defending itself, the prone titan suddenly grabbed the inactive turrets, and with a lurch the ship threw Northstar off the deck.

Immediately twisting in the air and slowing his momentum to a hover, he saw his tether trap torn to pieces and the Vanguard taking aim with a reloaded chaingun. Viper dropped beneath the ship before he took any more damage.

_"Well that's fair."_ He bitterly thought. _"Where's the help from my crew?"_

"Viper One, your Northstar chassis is ready." Voodoo One may not have been the devil, but his timing at that moment was impeccable. Taking a breath to calm himself, he switched on his radio.

"Good, slow down the Draconis and bring the titan to the deck."

"What about the pilot? They'll be in range for a throw while you're gone."

"I'll keep him busy." Viper tersely replied. Hours of constant flight had drained his fuel to a point where every minute counted. He opened a small overhead compartment, allowing a contraption akin to a small jetpack to fall into his lap. A Jump Kit.

"Then how the hell will you get in!" Viper ignored him as he fixed the kit to his suit, carefully adjusting the straps to make sure it was secure. Had he been talking to some common IMC pilot, Voodoo would have raised a good point.

"I'll eject and embark midair." But he wasn't, a detail reaffirmed by Viper's matter of fact tone. "That's why, slow your ship down so it can bridge the gap."

There was a pregnant pause as Voodoo took in what he'd just heard. He initially huffed in disbelief, but eventually gave the go ahead to Viper's plan. Reluctant as he was, Voodoo knew those who still fought as an Apex Predator did not bear an empty title.

"You're bloody insane. Northstar on its way." Once assembled, his titan only needed a lift to the deck of the Draconis before it would make a short flight to the Malta.

Viper grunted, hardly acknowledging the comment as he flew beneath the ship to the other side. Another empty clip dropped to the mountains far below as the last one was shoved in with a clunk.

_"Steady aim pilot. Make this their last stop."_

Viper gave no response except to inhale deeply as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. His breath rushed out as his gaze passed over the controls, before finally resting upon Northstar's datacore between his feet. Seemingly peering back at him, its faint glow reflected off his orange visor and tinged it green.

He turned back to the screen, once more checking the condition of his titan. _"Probably this chassis' last stop as well."_

_"But not ours."_

_"Hmm."_

Wasting no more time, he commanded Northstar to soar, paying little heed to how it began to burn through the last dredges of her fuel. Rising beyond the deck, he drew a bead on the Vanguard long before it became aware of his position. The first shot drove through its shields, sparking against its thrusters and sending it stumbling forth.

Just as before, it turned with its shield ready to catch any more projectiles coming its way. It would have worked, had it not been a titan flying at full speed.

Weapon holstered and arms outstretched in a tackle, Viper crashed into the Vanguard and drove it into the ground. Pinning the heavier titan with his advantageous position, he began to pummel it. Fists flew past a hasty guard to land against hull, joints and limbs alike, and a rising pod was ripped off before it could expel its contents into Viper's unshielded hatch.

The Vanguard kicked Northstar off its dented chassis. With a burst to gain more distance, Viper rearmed himself and upon landing at the edge of the deck charged his second shot, prompting another burst of light. Its glow was deep red and far more transparent than its predecessors, signs of its overtaxed use.

With a burst to gain more distance, Viper rearmed himself midair and landed at the edge of the deck in a crouch. He charged his second shot and took aim, prompting another burst of light that glowed red and far more transparently than its predecessors, signs of its excessive use.

The Vanguard charged forwards without a care, much like a starved gladiator with its breaking shield. Molten slag drove through the exhausted shield and into the same ankle he'd fired upon earlier. It punched through dented armour to bend one of its few supports and stumble the titan. That shot barely bought Viper an extra second.

And it was more than enough.

With a hiss the datacore popped out of its socket. One hand swiftly grabbed it as the other initiated the eject sequence. Northstar's new chassis was almost above them, close enough that a burst from Viper's Jump Kit could correct his course. Grasping the handle at his feet, Viper looked up to see his display filled with his opponent's hull.

Having seen the replacement gliding through the air, the Vanguard had thrown caution to the wind, diverting all its power to its thrusters in a final gamble. Eyes widening, Viper braced for impact. The Militia pair threw itself full force into Northstar, flinging them off the deck and towards the treacherous terrain far below.

Viper jerked in his seat, restrained by the pair of belts reaching across one shoulder to the opposite side of his waist. His arms had no such conveniences, and swung wildly against the screen. Even so, he tightly held Northstar's datacore in one hand, keeping it from bouncing around the cockpit.

Looking up, he realized they had too little fuel to rise back to the ships, so he accepted his loss and curled his other palm around the handle.

He paused when the onboard AI spoke. It would be the last words he'd hear in this world.

"Warp drive malfunctioning."

The Vanguard stood above them at the edge of the IMS Malta. Behind it lay a blackened Northstar chassis, having been made quick work of without an AI or a pilot. Ocular lens unerringly tracked the descent of its would-be pilot towards the rocky mountains, where he'd join the same freedom fighters he killed.

An ironic, fitting end.

Yet instead of crashing and burning, a flash of white enveloped the falling titan. And when it faded, nothing remained.

* * *

Within a burning forest, what little life that remained was reduced to cinders beneath oozing lava. Inside a long abandoned fort sitting upon this stretch of devastation, a small group of soldiers stood steadfast, unwaveringly holding off an onslaught of monsters.

Lightning and arrows soared with less than a moment to aim, thinning the hordes before their weapons could reach the living. Lances impaled one after another with every thrust and swords cut down the rest, easily cleaving through the last rotten chunks of flesh that still stood.

Even when surrounded by an unending swarm of mindless beasts, as molten rock slowly consumed the battlefield and the air itself filled with smoke and ashes, Marth held her head high and focused. As her blade parted flesh from bone, shone upon by the flames to appear as little more than a flash, she was startled by an even larger burst of light.

A deafening crack accompanied the scattering of the darkened clouds and alarmed these warriors. Despite all the ordeals they had overcome thus far, they readied themselves for a new arrival in the sky even when their attention only briefly strayed from the slaughter before them.

With a thundering crash, cooled rocks and dirt cratered under the massive force of the impact. Those at ground zero were crushed beneath the golem's colossal weight. Figures further away were thrown off their feet, soon meeting their ends by steel or fire.

In an instant, these warriors prepared for a bitter end, staring down what most of their number assumed would be the cold eyes of their death bringer.

But this would not be their last battle, nor the last day of the mercenary known as Viper.

An unfaltering gaze scanned the battleground, dissecting everything in its sight before its owner rose to its full height.

Forged from metals far stronger than anything this world could fathom, it would have towered above village walls with meters to spare. Fists with a reach rivalling its height held a cudgel of unbreakable steel suitably designed for a giant's use. It remained silent, but there was no need to announce its presence.

First contact was never a peaceful ordeal when it concerned the Apex Predators, and even though Viper remained unaware of where he'd just appeared, this encounter would be no exception. This conflict was hardly his first nor his last, but a prelude of the legend he would carve.

And so, the journey of the flame-faced demon begins. In a devastated warzone, and beset on all sides by ruin and the clashing of steel.

How fitting for a pilot.

Eyes hidden beneath a blue butterfly mask, Marth's lips curled upwards as she whispered under her breath. "And so the hero finally arrives."

* * *

**AN:** Ah shit… here we go again. And just in time for the anniversary of my last update. Wait nevermind missed it by more than a month… Fuck. Anyways, wanted to do a rewrite due to a few story changes and more importantly a change in writing style (I think? It's definitely been more wordy of my own volition and not my editor's).

Here's several things to NOT expect.

Consistent quality: My editor wants to feed himself a cheese grater whenever he reads something he had a hand in creating, which naturally hits his motivation. He's also busy with his own writing among other things, life being one of them I think.

Consistent updates: I want to stab my eyes out whenever I read something I had a hand in creating. I'm also almost always busy wrestling with my motivation to write, which at this point I've discovered to be more a personification of bipolar disorder heavily leaning towards "Don't" rather than anything productive.

Consistent not-retconning things: If my history is anything to go by, let's just say there will likely be prolific use of the edit function.

All questions and criticisms are welcome e.g. Scenes, Characters, Flow (whatever the fuck that is my teacher never gave a not incredibly vague answer, either that or I should have paid more attention or both) etc. Anything that might stroke my ego is extra welcome.

And once again, please enjoy what hopefully won't turn into a protagonist-steamrolls-everything-and-has-a-massive-harem story… As soon as I get the next chapter out at least… ETA maybe.


End file.
